Tiffany has 50 mangos for every 35 kiwis. Write the ratio of mangos to kiwis as a simplified fraction.
Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $50:35$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $50 \text{ to } 35$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{50}{35}=\dfrac{10}{7}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{10}{7}$ is the ratio of mangos to kiwis written as a simplified fraction.